At The Library
by Ms Leen Gillies
Summary: Kellin Quinn gets detention from his English teacher and is sent to the library to help the one and only Vic Fuentes. Kellic oneshot. Kellin/Vic High School AU


Usually I'm not someone you'd expect to find in a library.

But well, here I was. My black vans made incredibly loud – at least for a library loud – noises whenever I took a step and since the librarian had given me that really annoyed look, that could probably kill people if that old witch behind the desk wanted it to, I kept my head down low and wished I hadn't gone to school today.

It was Monday so my first lesson that day had been English which I had totally loved until I started senior year and a new teacher arrived at my school who thought it would be an amazing idea to teach the senior class. He could be really nice to other people, don't get me wrong, but to me he was the most egoistic asshole I've ever met and trust me, I've met my fair share of such people. Mr MacCallum was the most homophobic person around town and since everyone at this school knew I liked dick he decided to hate me with a passion.

So on this exact day Mr MacCallum had also decided that everything I said was – excuse my French but – total bullshit. And so I got into a heated discussion about my answers in his lessons and bam, detention for me. What's the moral to this story? Never ever in your whole life talk back to a teacher. You'll always lose.

So after my last class had finished I went to my detention but because _obviously being gay is a sickness which you can catch by simply talking to someone who's gay _Mr MacCallum told me to help Mr Barakat, who usually worked at the library.

But because it's just my luck Mr Barakat was sick that day (I wasn't quiet sure but I at least suspected that Mr Barakat – or Jack as he told me to call him – was at my geography teacher's house. Because Jack and Mr Gaskarth – said geography teacher – were totally screwing each other, everyone knew it. Well, at least all the students knew. Also my suspicion was totally making sense since Mr Gaskarth called in sick as well.) and I ended up asking the witch behind the desk what I had to do. With a death glare à la Medusa she snarled at me to "go find Victor" and then added something about asking him what to do.

Now I wasn't dumb, so I saw a chance when it'd jump in my face. This was just plain perfect! In my head I planned to just wander around the library until I could go home and then pretend that I hadn't found this Victor dude anywhere.

And that's how I found myself in this situation. Just wandering through rows and rows of book shelves and trying to not be seen by other students or god forbid by any teachers. Just as I was about to round a corner to duck behind some more book shelves I collided with a warm body. Being caught of guard I let myself fall to the ground and mentally prepared myself for yelling at the person in front of me for not paying attention and how he could have hurt me and that I could have fallen against one of the shelves because of him and blah blah blah. Some more of this shit that I could throw at the person to cause a scene went through my head.

But before I had even opened my mouth to say something, a hand which suddenly appeared in front of my face ripped me from my train of thoughts. While my mind slowly processed what the hand was doing I heard a voice going "Sorry, oh my god, are you alright? I didn't see you there. I was looking at this book and not paying attention and -". Finally my focus drifted from the hand to the talking person and I could feel my mouth opening and my eyes growing wider. I even heard a quiet "whoa" escape from my lips.

There right in front of me stood the most attractive male human being I had ever laid eyes upon. He was definitely Hispanic judging by his looks. He had shoulder length brown curly hair and his eyes were the the most catching shade of brown I had seen. A mixture of chocolate and coffee. And his lips looked perfectly kissable! If I hadn't been gay before I surely was now!

Ding ding ding!

My mind had just processed what to do with the hand which was practically in my face about now. I took it and the Mexican sex god who still hadn't shut up helped me up. I couldn't help the grin that was appearing on my face in that moment. He was really cute when he was rambling on and on and on...

"Would you mind shutting up for a moment?" I asked with an amused grin still on my lips. He froze mid-sentence and looked at me with a shocked expression. "You were kinda rambling..." I tried to explain myself and felt the blood rush into my cheeks. Well, fuck. I didn't even know the name of this Sexican – sounds awfully good right? - and he already made me fall and blush in not even five minutes.

I decided to try differently. "It's alright. I mean it was probably my fault as well, I wasn't paying attention either. And I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry." Hey, Kells, what happened to yelling at the person sending you flying to the floor and causing a scene? The Mexican guy let out a relieved sigh and then his lips formed the most beautiful smile known to man kind. God, he was sexy and adorable at the same damn time! How did he do this! "I'm Kellin by the way. Kellin Quinn." I held out my hand for him to shake and he quickly took it.

"Vic Fuentes. Nice to know you're okay, Kellin" He smiled at me and even his goddamn eyes twinkled and I could swear they were lightening up as he said my name! Wait, Vic?

"Vic? Is his like the short form for Victor or something?" I asked as I remembered my original task. Finding Victor, asking for something to do.

"Yep. The teachers call me Victor but everyone else just says Vic." I felt him squeeze my hand softly before letting it go entirely.

"Oh." I said. Well, looks like I'm not wandering around the library until I can go home... "Uhm, Ms Whats-her-name-again told me to find you and ask if you needed some help?" My normally high voice raised even higher at the end of my sentence making it sound like a question. I could feel the grin slowly slipping from my face.

"Uh, you mean Ms Uhlig?" Vic asked with an amused expression lightening up his face. "So you're the kid with the detention!" He let out a quiet laugh before looking at me properly from head to toe. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was checking me out!

I felt even more blood flowing into my cheeks and I could swear even my neck was beginning to feel kinda hot. I raised my hand and brushed my black hair from my eyes. It was a nervous habit I couldn't seem to shake. "Yeah, that's-" I was about to answer him when I realized what he called me. "Hey! I'm not a kid! You're not even older than me!" Well, at least I thought he wasn't that much older.

"Kellin, I'm 20. If you're not at least 20 as well I'm allowed to call you kid. And because you're still in High School I'm pretty sure I can say kid." Well, that sucked. Even though I looked older – which I definitely liked because hey, getting into clubs was so much easier! - I was 18. _Yay, new nickname. Perfect._

"Oh, come on, don't look at me like that!" He grinned. I didn't even realize that I had been looking strangely at him until he said something. Well, oops. "It's just a joke. Don't worry. I won't call you kid again, I promise!"

I nodded shortly. Where had my good mood gone?

"So, Kellin, since you have detention and I'm supposed to give you a task, what about you help me with putting away the returned books?" Putting away books? Totally lame... But otherwise, spending time with Vic? Not so lame.

I shrugged my shoulders which Vic took as a yes. He gestured to follow him and went back in the direction he had come from before we collided. I follow him and of course I enjoyed every short second of watching his back side.

After we walked through at least half of the library he stopped in front of two carts stacked with books. One of them was half empty and the other one was completely full. "So, this one is my cart because I obviously started putting away the books from this one." He gestured to the half empty cart. "That means, you have to put away these books." With a grin and another hand gesture he pointed to the full cart. He started giggling – which by the way was the cutest giggle of all time, no kidding – and handed me a list of all the books on my cart with the exact place to return to written next to their name. "Have fun!"

And with that he left me with at least one hundred books to put into place and another two hours until my detention was over. _Great_.

Those were the two longest hours of my goddamn life! Nothing was more boring than putting away books in a library! And I hadn't even seen Vic again until I finished.

To be honest I was in a real shitty mood when I returned at the front desk with my empty cart. But my mood soon lightened up as I saw Vic sitting behind the desk instead of the old witch.

"I'm finished." I mumbled as I stood directly in front of the desk and nodded to my now empty cart.

Vic – who had been fascinated by a book he was reading behind the desk – hadn't even noticed me until I had spoken. He looked up and had the cutest startled expression on his face I could imagine. "Oh." He looked from me to the cart, back to me and then to the the watch on his wrist. "Well, my shift is over as well." He said bluntly. "Can you please return the cart to the others over there?" He pointed to the wall behind me and with I sigh I made my last journey with that cart. Hopefully, I'd never had to see it again.

When I turned around Vic stood at the entry to the library and waited for me. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the expression on his face. He had a smug grin on his face while his eyes were sparkling with mischief. I felt my throat go dry. Okay, what the hell was going on?

I tried to look as calm as I could manage as I walked over to him. I had the slight suspicion I looked about as calm as someone who was about to die in a plane crash.

Vic held the library door open for me as I passed by him. I heard him close the door and lock it before I felt a hand around my wrist. In the next second I was pulled back, pushed against the door and had a pair of lips on my own. My eyes went wide as I realized Vic was the one kissing me. His right hand snaked its way on my hip and his left hand slowly let go of my wrist to travel over my arm and finally found its place tangled in my hair.

As I processed what happened in that moment I didn't do anything. Vic realized this as well and pulled back an inch and whispered in a crazily seductive voice: "Stop thinking and just enjoy it."

In all honesty I couldn't find a single millimetre in my that was against what Vic just said. So when he pressed his lips against mine in the next moment, I was prepared and kissed him back. Our lips moved in sync against each other. There were millions of butterflies and fireworks were currently exploding in my stomach. It was the best feeling I'd felt in a long time.

I couldn't even imagine that this feeling could get more intense but like so often I was wrong. As Vic's lips opened a bit and I could feel his tongue swipe over my lower lip I was gone. Who needs a brain anyway, right?

I let out a low moan following Vic's actions. But that bastard in front of me used it to his advantage and slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues met in a passionate battle for dominance which neither of us wanted to lose.

This wasn't just a quick peck, this kiss. My stomach was doing back flips, my heart was beating faster than ever and my thoughts consisted of the words "Vic", "holy" and "shit". I soon felt the need to be even closer to the man in front of me, so I wrapped my arm around his middle and pressed my body against his own.

I felt a grin spreading on his lips and if it wasn't for the fact that my lungs were screaming for oxygen I wouldn't have ended this moment in like _ever_! I felt like I was getting addicted to his kiss. At least it would be an healthy addiction, not like alcohol or cigarettes.

Much too soon for my liking (but probably very good timing for my lungs, I felt like blacking out!) came the kiss to a stop and Vic pulled away from my face a little. Jut an inch or two so he could look at me. I opened my eyes slowly – when had I closed them in the first place – and watch his features. His lips were red and swollen and his eyes were kinda darker than before. But I guess, this is what happened when you experienced a kiss like that.

Even though the silence between us was really comfortable and there was nothing that I'd rather do than kiss him again, there was a question burning in my throat which wanted – no, needed – to spill out of my mouth.

"How did you know I would kiss you back?"

Vic let out a huffed laugh before answering. "Lucky guess." His eyes locked onto my lips again but he didn't kiss me again. Well, not yet at least. "But if you have to know. Everyone at this school knows about your sexuality, Kellin Quinn." He spoke my name as if he'd used it a thousand times before, as if he had known it before I even introduced myself, as if he had known _me_ before I even introduced myself. "I just hoped, you would kiss back and not push me away."

I felt myself nod. His explanation sounded... acceptable.

"Well, lucky you. I'm not kissing everyone, you know. They have to be... hm, let's say, special!" I teased him. The corner of his lips tugged up as if he wanted to smile but was trying to suppress it. God, I definitely wanted to kiss him again. He wasn't just really attractive, he was a really good kisser as well! Perfectly dangerous mixture.

So I leant in and pressed my lips to his. I wanted it to be a just as passionate kiss as the one before but Vic pulled back after a moment. "I usually don't kiss guys that I haven't been on a date with before, so..." Oh God, was this now the you're-really-cute-but-I-just-wanted-to-see-if-you'd-kiss-back-speech? If yes, then please let there be a black hole that swallows me completely. I felt myself blushing because I was embarrassed. Please, God, I'm begging, please don't let this be the end. Please don't make Vic walk away from me after that kiss!

But then Vic decided to interrupt my amazing train of thought with a question I hadn't thought he would ask.

"So, how about we grab some dinner, rent a couple of movies and go back to mine as our first date?"

The only response to that was me kissing him senselessly before grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of the next diner.


End file.
